


Squeakin' the Squeakquel: the Squeakining

by FaithAndATypeWriter



Series: The Great Pretender Series [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette Against Lila, Adrien and Marinette Against the World, Costume Party, Disney, F/M, Friend Like Me, Funny Salt, If You Squint - Freeform, Kuzco and Minnie-nette against Lila, Lila Exposing Herself, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila salt, Minor Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Party, Sequel, Squeakquel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithAndATypeWriter/pseuds/FaithAndATypeWriter
Summary: Lila knew it was never a guarantee that Adrien would match her costume for Chloe’s Disney party, but she had thought she would at least get some sympathy from the other girls after she played up her act as the girl Adrien scorned.No such luck.Now she was stuck at a party with a bunch of people she didn’t care about and she wasn’t even succeeding in shaming Adrien into being her date!  He was living it up as some Disney fool that got turned into a llama!The least she could do to salvage the night would be to gain the attention of the new boy that was laughing along with the group Marinette was with.  All the better if she could make Marinette’s night a little miserable...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Great Pretender Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382692
Comments: 112
Kudos: 1379





	Squeakin' the Squeakquel: the Squeakining

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Squeakin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549205) by [FaithAndATypeWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithAndATypeWriter/pseuds/FaithAndATypeWriter). 



> This was a product of me jabbering about story ideas to my mom and then realizing I missed a HUGE opportunity during Squeakin'. This is a sequel to Squeakin' and would probably make more sense if you read Squeakin' first...but I suppose it’s not strictly necessary.
> 
> Just know, this takes place during a Disney costume party that Chloe is hosting. Adrien came as Kuzco, Marinette as Minnie Mouse, and Lila as Belle from Beauty and the Beast (which is not a reflection on Belle, Belle rocks and is not a bully).
> 
> This is also hugely inspired by Abbott and Costello’s classic “Who’s on First” routine.
> 
> As always, if you or someone you know is being bullied or treated in a way that you are unsure of, I encourage you to seek help from someone (preferably an adult) that you trust.

Chloe’s Disney party may have been a smash hit for most people, but for one person it was turning out to be just a smash.

Lila was fuming that Adrien had not matched her costume--not even in the slightest! She knew it was a gamble if he would cave to her pressuring and campaigning for him to be Belle’s prince, but she thought she’d had a better chance of success than Chloe, since Lila managed to get the majority of his friends to at least  _ somewhat _ agree with her. None of them had much patience for Chloe’s brat act, so any costume that  _ wasn’t _ the one Chloe wanted automatically was more popular. But not only had Adrien come as Kuzco but  _ no one  _ really cared when she deployed the crocodile tears!

It was infuriating! Everyone was fawning over Adrien’s ridiculous costume and no one noticed when she tried to bait everyone into thinking that Adrien let her down. Adrien demolished her attempt to corner him into being her date and she received no sympathy whatsoever. It was possible she’d taken a misstep when she told Nino that she wasn’t interested in Adrien...while she clearly had popularity and power over her classmates, they still trusted and believed in Marinette. And while Marinette was trusted and while they thought Lila wasn’t interested in Adrien, the class _ just wouldn’t _ put the same zeal into getting Adrien to spend time with Lila as they did in trying to make “Adrienette” spend time together.

That realization was enough to make her already annoying night sour even more. Lila needed to find some way of redeeming the party...she’d really racked up the charges on the emergency credit card her mother gave her when she bought her dress and Lila refused to let it go to waste.

A gale of laughter caught her attention and she briefly glared at the offenders. Marinette was in a group that included most of the girls in their class, Nino, Ivan, and that brother of Juleka’s...Lucas? No...Lucado? No. Luka. She was almost sure it was Luka. They were with a boy about their age dressed in Aladdin’s royal prince ensemble. Lila had to roll her eyes. The boy had darker skin and was handsome if on the shorter side, but still average--just a little taller than Rose. He also had the same sunny disposition and bright smile that Rose always had, too. Ugh.

He almost looked familiar, but Lila reasoned that he must go to their school. Or else he could be in that little band of theirs...she never really paid much attention to it to know for sure. It’s not like it would ever get the same fame or attention that Jagged Stone did. Big names like XY and Jagged Stone would never even bother with small timers like Kitty Section, so why would Lila waste her time bothering with them?

Still, a new face meant a new person to add to her collection of admirers, and who knew how Lila could use this guy in the future? If nothing else, she was sure her presence would knock Marinette down a peg or two.

Lila approached with her brightest smile as she greeted the boy exuberantly. “Hey there! I’m Lila, I don’t think we’ve met.” 

The boy looked at her with the same innocence that Rose radiated. He would be easy to win over. 

“You two haven’t met before?” Rose asked in surprise. 

“I don’t believe so,” the boy said. 

“I’m so busy with my charity work, I’m afraid I haven’t had much time to socialize at school.” Lila said remorsefully. 

“Dude.” Nino said numbly.

The others all exchanged confused looks, while Marinette stepped forward. 

“Let me introduce you!” Marinette cheerfully offered. “This is Lila Rossi, a classmate of ours. She’s obviously dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Lila, obviously, this is Prince Ali.”

“A pleasure to meet you!” Prince Ali said. 

Lila almost rolled her eyes. “Yes, it’s a very nice costume.”

“Thank you!” Ali turned to show the costume off. “When I was invited to the party, I remembered Rose said that her friend Marinette was in the fashion design field and I commissioned her to make it. Is it not splendid?! I will tell you, Marinette, Rose spoke well of your work, but this has surpassed my greatest expectations! And in such a short time! I will have to commission you again in the future, if you will let me.”

Marinette beamed and Lila wanted to sneer. 

“That would be wonderful, thank you!” Marinette actually bounced on her toes. 

Lila decided to steer the conversation away from Marinette. “That’s lovely, but I’m afraid I still haven’t caught your name?”

Alix and Mylène both dropped their jaws while Ivan scowled. Luka turned away and appeared to be covering a laugh, not that Lila noticed. 

“Oh, you may call me Ali.” Ali clarified. 

Lila furrowed her brow slightly. Was he seriously going to...what? Stay in character for the whole party?

“Minnie-nette!” 

A plaintive voice interrupted Lila’s thoughts as everyone watched Adrien come up to Marinette with a sad pout. 

“Chloe won’t give me back my boombox!” Adrien whined. “Can you help me figure out where she hid it? Please? I miss my theme song!”

“Bro…” Nino shook his head in mild disbelief. “I can help if it means that much to you.”

“Chris puts you to shame when you do puzzles together.” Adrien reminded. “Marinette is the master puzzle solver, I’m going straight to the big guns.”

“Adrien, why don’t you just use your phone?” Marinette wryly asked. 

“It’s not the same!” Adrien complained, sending a stink eye across the room towards Chloe. “The boombox makes me feel like a cool 80s breakdancer about to do a dance battle!”

“That makes sense.” Luka said. 

“No it doesn’t.” Kagami said, suddenly standing next to Luka. 

Kagami began inspecting Luka’s minstrel-rooster costume while he seemed to preen slightly. Interesting. Lila wasn’t sure what to make of them, and didn’t have the time to consider it once Adrien suddenly noticed her and the tense, confused posture of most of the group. 

“Did I miss something?” Adrien asked. 

“Not at all!” Marinette smiled. “We were just introducing Lila to Prince Ali.”

Adrien finally noticed Ali and his grin widened and his face brightened. “Prince Ali! Fabulous he! Ali Ababwa!”

Ali also brightened, matched Adrien’s enthusiasm, and flexed his muscles comically. “Strong as ten regular men!”

“Should I show my respect down on one knee?” Adrien asked. 

Marinette nudged him as he was starting to kneel—much to Ali’s amusement. “That costume is going to your head.”

“It’s not gone to my head until I buy him fifty-three purple peacocks.” Adrien argued. 

“If you’re going off the deep end, Adrien,  _ at least  _ go with the seventy-five golden camels. It would be far more hygienic than the bird feces--and besides, you’re allergic to feathers.” Marinette riposted pertly. 

Lila was starting to get frustrated, especially as she was forced to witness Marinette and Adrien suddenly engaging in some sort of—dare she say—flirty banter! That  _ everyone _ was enjoying!

“Adrien, perhaps you could introduce me?” Lila said demurely. “Then I could help you find your boombox!”

Adrien looked at her slyly. “Didn’t you hear? He’s Prince Ali! I could sing it if it would help.”

“Karaoke!” Ali said, eyes alight. “I’ve always wanted to sing karaoke!”

“Lila—” Alya started but Marinette interrupted. 

“Didn’t you hear him, Lila?” Marinette asked sweetly. “He said you could call him Ali.”

Lila had to work  _ very hard  _ on not biting back at Marinette and instead sounding hurt. “I just wanted to be introduced...the least you could do, Marinette, is actually tell me his name since you offered to do the introductions.”

“I did. This is Prince Ali.” Marinette said simply. 

Lila felt her ire rise and she had to stamp hard on it to look as defeated as possible. When she spoke, she sounded more angry than sad but Lila decided that would work too. “Fine! Don’t tell me who he is!”

Lila turned and stormed off, expecting at least some of the girls to follow and comfort her. 

  
  


*o*

  
  


“What in the Abbott and Costello was that?!” Alix exclaimed. 

Ali frowned. “Did I offend her somehow? I thought it would be a sign of friendship to give her permission to address me without my title.”

“D-do you really, really not know Lila?” Rose stuttered, eyes wide. 

“I’ve never met that girl before.” Ali shook his head. “Should I know her?”

“She said she’s worked closely with you on your charity work.” Mylene explained. 

Ali frowned. “I’ve never worked with her, and I doubt anyone in my family has worked with her closely, or I would have met her...but perhaps she’s worked distantly with my older brother? People do say we resemble each other...perhaps she was confused? What charity did she say she was working on?”

Most of the friends looked distressed. 

“Your initiative to reduce pollution. Lila said she organized a cooperative agreement between several countries--including Achu--to help the environment.” Mylene explained. 

Ali looked surprised. “No one in my family has done any work on an environmental platform in over fifteen years! Achu has some established environmental programs and practices for our own country, but the royal family focuses more on works that directly involve people—such as my work with children’s charities. I haven’t heard anything about a teenager organizing an international campaign to reduce pollution. Certainly, Achu is not a part of it! I would know, it would be a huge news story back home.”

Everyone stared at each other. 

“Then...what did Lila...” Rose trailed off. 

“Lila’s a liar.” Alya growled, realization stealing over her. 

“No!” Adrien gasped dramatically. “You don’t say! Shame there wasn’t a mouse in your corner warning you about that...”

Marinette flicked his nose. “We need to find that boombox for you and distract you before the sass permanently takes over your body.”

“Wait, Marinette?” Alix asked. “You really knew she was lying this whole time?!” 

Marinette nodded. “Of course. Why do you think she framed me for cheating, assault, and theft?”

Rose gasped. “That was Lila?!”

“Of course.” Adrien confirmed. “Marinette sure didn’t push her down the stairs!”

“But…” Mylene looked sheepish. “We thought you were jealous?”

Adrien looked utterly perplexed. “What would Marinette have to be jealous of? She’s a hundred times the person Lila is! And she doesn’t lie or boast about herself!”

“Um…” Alya’s jaw was almost unhinged and she was looking a little ashamed.

“If anything, Lila’s probably jealous of Marinette.” Adrien added smugly. “I don’t think we have to worry about her stories holding much weight anymore, though.”

“Especially now that she’s told M. Damocles that she has a lying disease.” Marinette nodded. 

Adrien snorted. “But seriously, can we find my boombox now? Kim and I want to have a theme song dance off and Chloe’s told the DJ he’s not allowed to play any Kuzco songs!”

“Sure!” Marinette said happily. 

They walked away and left their friends stunned and flabbergasted. Kagami and Luka walked away and allowed them space to process everything. Prince Ali wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, but he sent a text to his bodyguard informing him about a suspicious person claiming to have ties to him.

“Shouldn’t we do something about this?” Alix asked. 

“I’m already taking down her video.” Alya said, working on her phone. “I guess...we just tell the others what happened?”

“I guess...” Rose said sadly. “I really thought we could trust her...”

“Did anyone else notice Adrien getting a huge, evil kick out of Lila’s social demise?” Nino thought out loud. “We need to get him to dress like Kuzco more often…”

*o*

That day marked the end of an empire for Lila, though she didn’t know it at the time. She couldn’t pinpoint what happened, but the class suddenly stopped believing her claims and were no longer interested in her stories. The days of them showering her with admiration were over and now she only received frustrated and incredulous looks when she would talk about a trip to Achu for charity work or an injury she sustained while saving an orphanage from a fire.

Things really got bad for Lila when a representative from the Achu embassy approached her mother about allegations regarding Lila claiming ties to the Achu Royal Family and creating a fake charity.

Lila never understood where she went wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! It seems to me that Lila doesn’t do a lot of research before she lies about a subject. She seems to know just enough to get by, but not enough to make her claim airtight. If it wasn’t clear, my idea for this is that Lila recognizes Prince Ali but doesn’t know why. I thought it would be even more difficult if Ali has an older brother that looks similar and gets more press, so if Lila had looked up the royal family she might have seen the older brother and mixed the names up and not recognized the real Ali.
> 
> Not that it’s important, but I totally listened to the Aladdin soundtrack while I was working on this. Maybe wore Minnie Mouse ears too. :D
> 
> If you’re wondering who won the dance off between Adrien and Kim? I don’t think anyone can lose in that, except maybe their dignities. But dignity would have gone down in a blaze of glory.
> 
> Blessings,   
> FaithAndATypeWriter


End file.
